Nightmare Hero
by ClassicIcy
Summary: The titans get the news that they are receiving a new recruit from batman. Eager to meet him, the titans await his arrival, only to discover what his powers are. How will the titans react to the new recruits strange powers? Read to find out. Rated T for intense situations and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: What Can You Do?

Nightmare Hero

Backstory: Batman has discovered another young hero. Not wanting him to turn to evil, he sends him off to the titans.

Chapter 1: What Can You Do?

Robin rushed to the common room to answer the video call. The only people who knew how to contact the titan's tower were other titans. Robin pushed the button to answer the call only to find an unexpected face on the other end. "Dick, I need you to do something for me." Bruce Wayne said on the other side. Robin tilted his head a little. "I don't work for you anymore, remember?" Robin said. Bruce shook his head. "It's not for me, it's for someone else. I recently discovered a young hero similar to yourself and I need you to take care of him." "What does he do?" Robin asked. "He will explain himself when he gets to the tower, I need you to make sure he stays a good person and does not turn evil, do you understand?" Bruce asked Robin, his face serious. "Yes, we can keep him good." Robin said. "Good, I knew I could count on you, he should be there in one hour." Bruce said, hanging up the call. Robin turned the screen off and called the entire team to the common room. "Ok guys, I called you all here to let you know were having a new teammate." Starfire's eyes lit up. "Most glorious news! Is our teammate a male or female?" "He's a male Star, and he'll be here in one hour, so everyone be ready to welcome him. The entire team nodded.

An hour later, the team was standing on the roof of the tower. "So batman is sending this guy." Cyborg said. "That's right, and since he's our age, he wants us to keep him a good guy, we don't want another Terra situation." Robin said, Beast Boy slightly wincing at what he said. Just then, they saw a helicopter with a big W on it coming towards them in the distance. The helicopter landed on the tower. Alfred stepped outside from the driver's side and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door to reveal a skinny black haired teenager with a biker's jacket, fingerless gloves, and long black jeans complete with black shoes. The boy hoped out of the helicopter and said "Thanks dude." "It's Alfred sir, and it is good to see you again master Greyson." Alfred said, looking at Robin. Then he got back into the helicopter and took off, leaving the completely black dressed teenager looking at the five superhero teenagers.

"Hi, I'm Bryan." The boy said, extending his hand to Robin. "I'm Robin, and this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. Welcome to the team." Robin said. Bryan extended his arm to Starfire, who instead hugged him extremely tightly. "It is most glorious to meet you Bryan." Starfire said with a big smile on her face. "Can't...breathe." Bryan said. Starfire placed Bryan down, a slight blush on her face. "Nice to meet you dude." Beast boy said, raising his hand for a high five. Bryan smacked his hand. "Thanks man, it feels good to be here." Cyborg also raised his hand, Bryan smacking too. "Welcome to the team." Cyborg said. Bryan turned to Raven and extended his hand to her. "Nice to meet you err." "It's Raven, and welcome." She said, not shaking his hand. Bryan lowered his hand. "Well c'mon, we'll show you to your room." Cyborg said, leading Bryan down the stairs.

"Wow, you guys live in here?" Bryan said, his jaw nearly dropping. "Yup, pretty neat huh?" Beast Boy said. The titans lead Bryan to an empty bedroom, which was next to Raven's. "Thanks you guys." Bryan said, heading into the room. "Just get some rest, tomorrow we're gonna see what you can do." Robin said. Bryan turned around to face Robin. "I can show you right now, would you like to see?" "Of course." Robin said. "Ok, I need a volunteer." Bryan said. Starfire jumped up in the air. "I will volunteer." Starfire said. "Woah, I mean one of the guys, I don't know if I should do it you." Bryan said, slightly uncomfortable at the sight of the happy alien girl. "Relax Bryan, Starfire is one of the toughest on our team." Cyborg said. Bryan sighed and unzipped his backpack. He attached a brown looking sack to his jacket so it was like a hood. "Ok, full disclaimer, I will cure you right after I attack you." Bryan said.

Before Starfire could respond, Bryan snapped his fingers and the lights in the hallway went out, making it completely dark. "Awww man, the generators went out." Cyborg said. "Has our friend attacked me yet?" Starfire asked, looking around. Just then, a hand shot up in front of Starfire's face and a concentrated burst of steam got in her face. She coughed and blinked her eyes. She immediately screamed. "Starfire!" Robin shouted. Starfire screamed again and fell to the floor, backing up against the wall. A demonic voice spoke out of the darkness. "Usually I say things like what is it you fear?" The voice said. Then they heard a snap of the fingers and they gasped at what they saw. Starfire was shaking uncontrollably, streams of tears falling down her face, curled up in a fetal position. Standing over her was Bryan, with a brown sack on his face. Bryan took the mask off. "That is what I do." Bryan said, pointing at the terrified Starfire. Bryan aimed his left arm at Starfire and shot another burst of steam. Starfire stopped screaming and looked around. "It was all fake?" Starfire asked, rubbing her eyes. Bryan turned to the titans, the titans just stared at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

Chapter 2: Trouble

Before the titans could react, a loud alarm blared through out the tower. The team rushed towards the common room, Bryan lagged behind. "Trouble." Robin said, typing at the computer. "Where at?" Cyborg said. "Jump City bank, the H.I.V.E five are at it again. Titan's go!" Robin shouted, rushing towards the door, Cyborg swiftly behind him. Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy flew out the window, leaving Bryan standing in the tower. The titans reached the bank and entered. Inside, they found Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and See-More were standing in the main lobby, huge bags of cash at their feet. "There's not gonna be a payday for you guys." Robin said. "Say what you want boy blunder, but this time we have an all new attack strategy." Jinx said, her eyes glowing pink. "Titan's go!" Robin shouted, springing into action.

The fight was intense. Jinx used her magic to take Raven down, and then Mammoth threw the gorilla version of Beast boy into a concrete wall. Gizmo used his tentacle claws to deactivated Cyborg swiftly and Robin was fighting Billy numerous, who multiplied himself and did a huge dog pile on top of him. Starfire was the only one left, managing to take down See-more with a couple of starbolts. "Looks like it us against you princess." Jinx said, Mammoth and Gizmo behind her. "I will defeat you." Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing green. Mammoth laughed and picked up a huge pile of debris. He then chucked it at Starfire who managed to fly out of the way in time. "She doesn't stand a chance." Gizmo said with a smirk. "We're gonna put you down." Jinx said. As the three villains surrounded Starfire, the lights in the bank went out. "Hey, who turned off the lights?" Gizmo shouted. Then he pushed a button on his remote control to activate a flashlight. "Power must be out." Jinx said raising her finger to produce pink energy as light. "Does it matter? We're still gonna crush this titan." Mammoth said, pounding his fist together. "Or maybe, your worst nightmares are about to come true." A demonic voice said behind him. "Huh?" Mammoth said turning around.

As he turned around, a cloud steam hit him in the face. He then fell to the floor, coughing. "Mammoth, are you okay?" Jinx asked. "The oaf's fine, just a little cough." Gizmo said, his eyes still on Starfire. "ARGGHHHHH!" Shouted Mammoth. Mammoth started to back against the wall, clutching his head. "Mammoth?" Jinx asked, a look of confusion and worry on her face. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Gizmo asked, watching the screaming Mammoth. Then, a shadowy figure passed by Gizmo. Gizmo immediately fired his weapons, hitting nothing. "What the heck?" Gizmo said, looking down at his controller. As soon as he looked up, a hand shot in front of him, hitting him in the face with a cloud of steam. Gizmo fell to the floor, coughing. Then he too opened his eyes and started to scream in terror.

Jinx, who was focused on Mammoth, turned around to see Gizmo screaming. "Not you too, WHOSE DOING THIS?" Jinx screamed, her eyes glowing pink. "Me." Said a demonic voice. Jinx turned around to a hand in front of her face, which blasted her with toxin. Jinx fell to the floor screaming. "Awww what's the matter, to scared to fight?" Jinx continued to scream, backing away from the voice. "Tell me Jinx, what is it that you fear?" Jinx then began to sob, tears streaming down her face. "Someone is obviously afraid, but there's nothing to fear." The demonic voice taunted. Then she saw it, the thing that made her cry the most. The mask with orange glowing eyes, slowly inching it's way towards her, readying itself to strike. "Puhh….puhh…please." Jinx said with a shaky voice, still sobbing. Suddenly, with a snap of the finger, the lights came back on. There stood a teenage boy, with a brown mask on his face. He pulled it off and looked at Starfire, who was standing there stunned. "Figured you guys needed some back up." He said with a sheepish grin.

The police came and took the crying, sobbing teenagers. As soon as they were handcuffed, Bryan pointed his left hand at all of them and hit them again with steam. The members of H.I.V.E Five all blinked their eyes. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Gizmo shouted, no longer screaming. "How did we lose?" Jinx asked, struggling with her restraints. The doors closed and the police car drove away. "I always antidote criminals after defeating them, so they can't plead insanity." Bryan said, turning to his new teammates. "Uhhh thanks dude." Cyborg said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Way to go kid." Raven said. "Yes, I truly appreciate your assistance." Starfire said, with a small smile. "Yeah, with more training and coordination, we can use your skills and combine them with ours." Robin said. The six teenagers began talking about battle strategies, unbeknownst to them, Slade was watching from the rafters.


End file.
